corps étranger
by ylg
Summary: Kiseiju : Parasyte : Parasite :: quelques drabbles. 1ère vignette : Shin'Ichi et Migy, la nature de Migy. 1ème : Uta et Joe, un truc qui bouffe sa vie. 3ème : Migy et Shin'Ichi, les bons côtés d'un échec. 4ème : Shin'Ichi et Migy, ami ou ennemi. MàJ, 5ème : Uragami face à la justice... et l'injustice ? ::gen::
1. Shin'Ichi et Migy, langue étrangère

**Titre : **corps étranger  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Kiseiju (Parasite)  
**Personnages : **Izumi Shin'ichi, Migy  
**Genre : **general  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Iwaaki Hitoshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **"langue étrangère" et "vampire" pour  31 jours (9 mai 09)  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Migy a appris le japonais moderne, en un temps record, et le parle à la perfection. Et pourtant Shin'ichi a l'impression que le parasite et lui ne parlent pas la même langue. Si Shin'ichi le laissait s'exprimer à-dessus, Migy dirait que c'est parce que lui ne se laisse pas encombrer par des sentiments inutiles qui viennent fausser sa perception du monde et son utilisation du langage.

« Évidement, tu es un truc étranger à la base, sale vampire, on ne peut pas compter sur toi pour avoir des sentiments humains !  
- Vampire ? Je sais ce que vous humains désignez par ce terme et je n'entre pas dans cette catégorie. Parce que je ne t'ai pas piqué ton cerveau, je n'ai utilisé aucun humain comme proie.  
- À part moi. Tu vis en suçant mon sang, je te rappelle.  
- Et je te maintiens en bonne santé pour cela. Un terme comme _parasite_ ou _commensal_ voire plutôt _symbionte_ m'irait mieux.  
- Écrase. »

Mais, peut-être qu'à force de côtoyer Izumi Shin'ichi et d'étudier l'humanité, Migy en apprend plus qu'il ne voudrait sur les sentiments qu'il qualifie d'inutiles. Quand il proteste, sur sa question de sémantique, il est presque vexé.


	2. Uta et Joe, ce truc qui bouffe

**Titre : **ce truc lui a bouffé toute sa vie...  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Kiseiju (Parasite)  
**Personnages : **Uta Mamoru, Joe  
**Genre : **general/un peu d'humour grinçant  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Iwaaki Hitoshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **"langue étrangère" et "vampire" (pris de manière... imagée) pour  31 jours (9 mai 09)  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

La vie d'Uta Mamoru s'est considérablement compliquée depuis que cette espèce de sangsue a pris possession de son cou et de son visage. D'après ce qu'il a compris, ce machin vit en taxant les ressources de son corps – et ça se ressent. Et il fait souvent n'importe quoi sans considération pour son hôte.

Mamoru se retrouve presque à manger pour deux, et en plus Joe développe des goûts de luxe. Ça devient difficile de savourer un repas sans que l'autre lui pique sa bouche, et il arrive même qu'il réclame.

En été par exemple, plus moyen de passer devant un marchand de glace sans que Joe passe commande malgré lui, et alors Mamoru est bien forcé d'acheter la glace pour lui... qu'il engloutit aussitôt en deux coups d'une langue monstrueuse.

Et si ça n'était que ça, de temps en temps, mais non, c'est presque continuel, que Joe fasse des siennes, peu importe qui pourrait les voir faire n'importe quoi de sa bouche d'alien ! Il bouffe toute sa vie sociale, toute sa vie tout court, avec ses excentricités à surveiller de près.

« Et encore, soupire Mamoru : heureusement finalement, que ma femme m'a déjà quitté... »


	3. Migy, Shin'Ichi, le jour où

**Titre : **une erreur toute subjective  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Kiseiju (Parasite)  
**Personnages/Couple : **Migy, Shin'ichi  
**Genre : **mini introspection  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Iwaaki Hitoshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **"le jour où je t'ai rencontré" pour  31 jours (13 mai 09)  
**Note :** POV Migy - spoil jusqu'à la fin de la série  
**Nombre de mots : **250

oOo

Shin'ichi. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré et de ne pas t'avoir volé ton cerveau. Par ton espèce, je suis moins menacé en n'étant que ta main que ne le sont mes compagnons parasites parfaits. Par ma propre espèce... j'étais menacé aussi car trop différent, mais je continue à penser que t'avoir à côté de moi et avoir conservé mon libre arbitre, sans les instincts incitant mes compagnons à dévorer ton espèce était un avantage.  
Vivre à tes côtés était satisfaisant ; j'ai appris beaucoup, aussi bien sur ton espèce que sur la mienne, chose impossible si j'avais pu m'emparer de ta tête et te tuer au passage.

Tamiya Yoko semble avoir appris beaucoup, elle aussi... par elle-même et en expérimentant sur nos compagnons. Sans vis à vis humain avec qui échanger, elle n'a pas eu mon expérience sur votre mode de pensée et votre fonctionnement, de l'intérieur.  
Alors, je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, de t'avoir gardé en vie, de faire partie de « toi ».

Ce premier jour, le hasard de notre rencontre et de mon échec initial... finalement, c'était peut-être plutôt une erreur bénie. Ou, selon les points de vue, une véritable réussite.  
Une voix au fond de moi me disait « dommage » ; aujourd'hui je pense « tant mieux ».


	4. Shin'Ichi et Migy, ami ou ennemi

oh, c'est super ; depuis la dernière fois où j'avais mis ce recueil à jour, une catégorie spéciale a été créée ! mais seulement deux personnages dans le menu déroulant, ça fait un peu... _cheap_, non ? où sont encore les autres ?

* * *

**Titre : **ami/ennemi  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Kiseiju (Parasite)  
**Personnages : **Izumi Shin'ichi, Migy  
**Genre : **bizarrement plutôt gen/un peu réflexioneux  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Iwaaki Hitoshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : ** « ennemi intime » pour 6variations  
**Nombre de mots : **340

oOo

Migy l'a dit et répété, mais Shin'ichi a du mal à l'admettre et ne s'en rappelle que dans des moments bien particuliers : ils ne sont pas amis. Ils ne sont même pas alliés. Ils se retrouvent juste forcés de coopérer par la force des choses, mais techniquement, leurs espèces sont ennemies l'une de l'autre.

La simple existence de Migy en fait un antagoniste pour Shin'ichi. Au début, il se plaignait d'avoir perdu sa main droite sans rien gagner en retour. Il doit subir la présence de cet étrange parasite qui se mêle de tout dans sa vie. Sa vie a basculé dans le bizarre à cause de lui.

Plus tard, à cause des ondes émises par les parasites, sa présence attire même à lui le danger : ses compagnons parfaits qui ne lui pardonnent pas d'être un échec et n'ont de cesse de vouloir tuer son fardeau humain. En retour, Shin'ichi a cru pouvoir tirer avantage de ce mode de détection et se jette régulièrement de lui-même dans la gueule du loup pour combattre les parasites, les mettant tous deux en danger.

Le temps passé ensemble, avoir appris à se connaître, en être arrivés à un arrangement, leur donne l'impression – à Shin'ichi en tout cas, Migy affirme ne pas se bercer d'illusions – qu'à force d'être intimes – et ils le sont – ils sont devenus amis.

Ils se sont mutuellement sauvé la vie et Shin'ichi trouve que ça compte… même si, à vrai dire, s'ils ne s'étaient pas connus ils ne se seraient jamais retrouvés dans de telles situations de vie ou de mort en premier lieu.

Ennemis ou amis, à la fin, ils ne savent plus très bien depuis qu'ils ont commencé à se mélanger, même Migy ne sait plus si c'est dû aux échanges physiques ou à leur cohabitation qui développe peut-être… des sentiments, et il a changé au point de le reconnaître. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils partagent une complicité incongrue pour deux êtres que tout aurait dû opposer. Et tout compte fait… c'est bien comme ça.


	5. Uragami, pour quels crimes

**Titre** : trop pas de chance !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Kiseiju (Parasite)  
**Personnage** : Uragami  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Iwaaki Hitoshi

**Prompt** : « [...] pour finalement se retrouver à fuir un pays, sous peine de finir en prison pour un crime que l'on n'a pas commis. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Finir en prison pour un crime qu'on n'a pas commis ça a été le lot de tant d'innocents, et puis de nombreux criminels aussi qui refusaient de reconnaître que leurs actes étaient bien des crimes. C'est dommage pour les victimes, c'est tant pis pour les déconnectés. Uragami n'a pas beaucoup de sympathie pour eux.

Le pire d'après lui c'est quand on a effectivement commis des crimes et que ça n'est même pas pour les plus graves qu'on se fait attraper. Juste pour avoir dérangé un peu les restes de massacre d'un autre alors que jusqu'ici personne n'avait trouvé les siens !


End file.
